A Not So Shitty Christmas Afterall
by I'mYourChemicalRomance
Summary: My Entry to the 'I Heart Rogan' Christmas Challenge. Logan has never been a fan of Christmas, that is, until he spends it with Marie.


Summary: Logan has never been a fan of Christmas, that is, until he spends it with Marie.

Disclaimers: I do not own the X-men and I never will. –sighs-

Pairing: Rogue/Logan

This is my entry to the 'I Heart Rogan' Christmas competition! For those who don't know about it, the story has to include the following items: A Santa suit, a bell, a cocktail shaker, a candy cane, Ebenezer Scrooge and something made of silk. Check out **JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo**'s profile page for full details.

And well… Here's my attempt at it....

A Not So Shitty Christmas After All

_One-shot_

Christmas. What the hell was Christmas anyway? It was supposed to be the day the Lord and Savior Jesus Christ was born, hint the name, _Christ_mas. He understood that sure. Though he didn't believe in god really he respected human's need to have an "All powerful being" watching over them but… Christmas? Like what the hell did Santa Clause, candy canes, and presents have to do with it? Really it was just an excuse for people to get drunk and get meaningless presents from other people.

That was reason number one why Logan Howlett hated Christmas.

Reason number two? Well for some reason even the Logan that didn't have his memories knew that something shitty had happened to him on Christmas years ago. Now that he had his memories he knew what it was. On Christmas Eve he had been real sick, actually just getting over one. His father had wished him to get well before heading downstairs because Victor, a friend, his father was there drunk again as usual.

At the time Logan had no idea why the man always seemed to hate his father or his mother… or his own son Victor for that matter. He just did, and that was why Victor spent all his time around Logan. He had just been sitting there when he heard the gunshot. He ran to see of course, who wouldn't? Only to see his father dying on the floor.

Logan ran to him just to watch him die. Angry and knowing that Victor's father was the man who killed him Logan cried out in anger and pain when small bone likes claws started ripping through his skin. He was scared, real scared, but at the same time so much anger and hate was coursing through him that he didn't care. So he attacked.

After he stabbed him the man admitted that he was Logan's father not the man that had raised him. In turn Logan did something that he still does today; he ran. Victor found him and revealed they were brothers before offering to runaway together.

Logan accepted.

Needless to say that day was the worst. He lost both his fathers, his mother, and left with a brother who only ruined his life more when they got older.

So yeah Christmas wasn't his favorite day and ever since that day he never celebrated it again. Ever. Yet when he was living in a place like Xavier's Institute for the Gifted he couldn't get away from it. Every where he turned there were red and green decorations, Christmas trees, presents, and reefs. There were little kids running by with cookies for Santa and carrots for his reindeer. And six hours ago was the Christmas dinner.

Now it was twelve o'clock at night on Christmas Eve and Santa was supposedly supposed to come down their chimney and leave a present for each child. Little did the innocent kids know it would just be Storm, Scott, and Jean again running around with the present and treats trying to fill up the stockings before it was too late.

Christmas was so… Commercial.

Logan couldn't sleep either. Just another case of insomnia which really sucked since all of the brats would be waking him up real early as they run down to the gigantic tree in the commons. So instead of trying to sleep in his bed he got up and headed to the kitchen intending on drinking beer and eating gingerbread men.

Heading into the kitchen he snatched up a few of the iced men before reaching for his hidden beer in the top cupboard. Seeing as he only had one left Logan sighed and cracked it open before leaning against the counter. The kitchen was dark except for the light coming from the random green and red lights that were everywhere. Having perfect eye sight in the dark the Wolverine had no reason to turn on the light. Besides he liked the darkness better anyway.

Easier to brood.

Taking a gulp from his beer he swallowed before biting the head off of a gingerbread man. He could hear soft Christmas music floating down from some rooms up stairs with his super hearing and he could still smell the left over food from dinner, cinnamon candles, missal toe, and eggnog. Also another thing he hated about Christmas; it was killer on his senses.

He was almost done with his beer when a familiar scent filled his nose, pushing past all the Christmas shit to alert him that someone was coming. Not just anyone though. It was the kid. The girl he had saved years ago, the girl who was no longer "the kid" and if anything a beautiful young woman… One that could touch people now that her poisonous skin was gone… One that he saw as a friend and nothing else.

Yup.

Her footsteps echoed which alerted him she was wearing heels something unique to the southern girl he came to know. As her scent got stronger and her sounds got louder he realized she was coming towards the kitchen but made no move to tell her he was here or turn on the lights. Instead he stayed silent downing the last of his beer before setting it down. The kitchen door opened then and his thoughts stopped.

Moving through the door was Marie, on her head sat a little red hat with a ball tip tail and bottom both made of white fluffy cotton. Her brunette locks were cascaded around her shoulders, those two streaks of white glowing from the lights. Her outfit however… was what froze him. She wore what would be considered a "Santa suit" and yet… It was fucking sexy. The top was corset like with white ruffled fringe at the bottom and top, and her breasts look so perfect and pale as the corset enveloped them so, her cleavage beckoning him. It rode up just a bit so he could see her mid drift just enough to tease him. She wore a red skirt then with white fringe at the bottom as well which hugged her ass perfectly, he noted. Then on her feet where red stilettos making his mouth water. Now he didn't have a foot fetish but something about a woman wearing stiletto heels made him hard.

Suddenly he had the urge to pin her to the counter and fuck her hard, she wearing nothing but those heels.

Jesus Christ what was wrong with him?

Suddenly noticing him in the darkness she made a squeak like sound dropping her purse before almost falling. She was tipsy if not drunk; he could smell the alcohol on her from here. She grabbed the counter for support before blinking to focus on him her pupils dilating somewhat so she could take in the small light from the decorations to see him.

"Logan?"

"Hey kid."

Letting out a sigh of relief she went to the fridge her heels making a clicking sound as she did. Opening the fridge she bent over giving him an even better few of her ass. The skirt was short and because of his position he could see what looked like to be the beginning of silk red lace panties. Dammit.

"What are ya' wearin'?" Might as well ask.

She pulled back from the fridge having what looked like to be the ingredients for a cocktail in her hands. She looked him over noting his normal night attire; nothing but jeans. Finally she spoke, "Lost a bet ta' Jubilee; had ta' wear this out to the party tonight. And don't ya' dare lecture me." How could he when she was giving him a major problem down south.

"Party?"

"At a club… thought I told ya'…" Sighing she went to the cupboards before rummaging for a cocktail shaker. Finding one she pulled it out before proceeding to make one. "Want one, sugah?" she mused turning slightly to look at him.

Logan scoffed, "Men don't drink _cocktails _Marie."

"Oh no god forbid." She mused sarcastically. "The Wolverine drinking something other then a beer!! Oh no!" She rolled her eyes before focusing back on the cocktail. Ignoring her sarcastic remarks Logan let his eyes travel dangerously to her hips and ass. Every time she moved however he heard a jingle and for life of him could not pin point where it was coming from. As if answering him Marie reached up to place her hair behind her ears revealing bell like earrings.

"Those real bells?"

She blinked as if trying to figure out what he meant before realizing it absently reaching up to touch her ears. "Oh yeah Jimmy made 'em for me." Jimmy was the kid he saved from Alcatraz years ago.

Logan paused thinking for a moment, "I think he has a crush on you."

Rogue stopped in the middle of sipping her drink and turned to look at him her hazel eyes sparkling as she spoke, "Well you'll have ta' tell him my heart belongs ta' someone else." Logan froze again… she did not mean him right? Sure she had a crush on him but that was years ago. Not only could she mean him… But she was reiterating what he said to Jean when she revealed that Rogue liked him.

Crap.

Before he could say anything she spoke quickly, "So what cha' doin' up so late? Gonna' miss Santa ya' know."

"Fuck Santa Claus…"

"Well aren't you Ebenezer Scrooge."

"…Who?"

She looked at him as if he was the stupidest man on earth, "Yer kiddin' right? Ya' don't know who Scrooge is? The three ghost of Christmas past, present, and future?" He just stared right back before shaking his head, "Jesus Logan, where have ya' been? It's like the main Christmas story!"

"Yeah well I don't read."

"Obviously…" She sighed taking another sip of her cocktail before smiling, "Hey come on I got ya' a present!" she urged reaching out and suddenly grabbing his arm before tugging him towards the Living room and commons where the tree stood with all the presents.

"I… didn't get ya' anythin' kid." He wasn't one to give presents.

"It's 'kay I don't expect anythin' from ya' Logan." She mused dragging him into the just as dark living room. Like the kitchen the only thing lighting it up were the smalls lights placed everywhere. Releasing him Marie went to the tree and bent down to grab his present. Once again he was met by her silk underwear. Shit thank god it was dark… or who ever was up there.

Finding the present she straightened back up before shoving it into his arms a soft smile still on her face. Was it weird that this was the first present he had ever received? All the other Christmases he was on a mission or something like that and his half brother Victor was never a gift giver unless it involved blood or violence so…. This was new.

"Thanks kid." Ripping off the wrapping he pulled off the top realizing the present was what seemed to be a jacket. Pulling it out he saw the lettering on the jacket perfectly even in the dark. On the back it said: THE WOLVERINE in big letters and what seemed to be a wolverine ripping through the words. Then on the right arm was what looked like claws ripping down the arm. Wow.

"I forgot that my school football team was The Wolverines so I called down lookin' for maybe a letterman's jacket. They happened ta' have a defect where they forgot the S on Wolverines and I thought… ya' might like it?"

"I do, thanks kid." She grinned then as he pulled it on to try it out discovering it was a perfect fit.

"Ya' can't wear it all the time though cause I don't want it getting' all ratty like yer biker jacket, okay?"

"Sure thing." She smiled at him before turning back to the tree. He didn't know what she was looking at but as he watched her an idea came to his mind. Reaching down he pulled off his tags before walking up behind her. "Merry Christmas Marie."

"Hm- Oh!" She froze seeing the tags in her face before looking at him in shock, "Logan… those are yer tags…."

"Yeah well I want ya' to have 'em so take 'em before I change my mind." Biting her lip she nodded quickly before snatching the tags and putting them on, the metal falling to rest right on her cleavage. Fuck. She smiled at him again that smile seeming to never disappear before moving to kiss his cheek. As she pulled back her eyes locked with his for a second and all he wanted to do was kiss her again. Claim her. What was wrong with him?

Swallowing she moved away before going to the tree and grabbing two candy canes. She offered on of them to him and Logan sighed taking it before moving to the couch to sit where she followed sitting beside him. Unwrapping her candy cane she stuffed it into her mouth and Logan stopped mid chew when she started sucking on it.

Her little pink tongue darted out to lick the red and white coloring as she stared at the lights almost in her own world. Shit shit shit. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath his teeth clamping down on the peppermint and breaking through. She pulled it out with a small "pop" like sound before licking her lips.

Shit.

Realizing he was watching her she turned to look at him blushing when she noticed the heated look. "Logan… what is it?" Her hair had fallen in her face and because she was blushing her cheeks was slightly pink which was a beautiful contrast to her already gorgeous pale skin.

Fuck it.

Grabbing the sides of her face he kissed her hard, his mouth claiming hers as his tongue dove in to catch hers and wrestle with it. She moaned against his lips and he growled against her as her hands moved to grip his jacket. Sadly they had to breath and Logan broke away taking a breath as did Rogue.

"Oh lordy."

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "Just be quiet kid." He grumbled before kissing her again. She pressed her palms against his chest pushing him back onto his back on the couch before climbing over him to straddle his waist, never leaving his lips. His hands trailed down her corset and under the skirt where he groped her ass through her silk panties. She moaned from the contact and he grinned sliding his fingers under the waist band to pull them down.

"Logan! Rogue!" Rogue jerked her head up and Logan ripped his hand from under her underwear seeing Storm, Jean, and Cyke standing there the kiddies goodies in one hand and shocked expressions on their faces.

"What the hell-" Rogue blushed and stuffed her face into the crook of Logan's neck as he sat up making sure her skirt was fixed so Scooter didn't get a free show. That was for his eyes only. "What are you doing Logan?" he snapped glaring at the man through his sunglasses.

"What does it look like Cyke? I'm enjoyin' Christmas." Picking Rogue up with ease he stood heading towards the door, "Now if ya' will excuse us I'm goin' to go open my present." Marie bit his shoulder and he chuckled heading up the stairs, the door shutting behind him.

Maybe this was a not so shitty Christmas after all.

--

Okies I hope ya'll like it. And I hope it's not too graphic for teen lol. xD

Review please~


End file.
